


Only in my dreams

by PoisonedLetters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Lemon, One Shot, POV First Person, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedLetters/pseuds/PoisonedLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cuidado con lo que te pones para dormir, nunca se sabe con quien te vas a encontrar en sueños'. Mi camiseta decía claramente KIDD'S, en otras palabras, propiedad de Kidd. Quizá, pensándolo bien, era razonable que él se apareciera. ¿Tan mal te caigo, Morfeo? KiddxOC. Lemon, concretamente mi primer intento de lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Los personajes de One Piece no me pertencen. El M no va sólo por maldiciones y que es una escena de sexo; sino, más bien, porque, hablando claro: es Kidd, nunca será dulce, tiene que ser rudo y salvaje, sin cuidado alguno. Sí, a ese ogro pelirrojo lo llamo Kidd que es cómo nos lo presentaron.
> 
> N/A: Me cuesta creer que mi primer intento de lemon sea con este personaje, aunque supongo que esa falta de sentimientos es lo que lo hace más fácil XD. Sólo hay una cosa que no podía ajustar bien en el fic y es el problema de los idiomas, algunas palabras están en inglés y deben quedarse en ese idioma sin que la comunicación/lectura/escritura por parte de los personajes en uno u otro idioma signifique nada o suponga alguna variación. Luego se entenderá.
> 
> No soy de escribir este tipo de escenas por lo que agredecería todo comentario y consejos para ver cómo ha salido.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y dulces sueños,
> 
> PoisonedLetters.

"Be careful what you wear to bed at night, you never know who you'll meet in your dreams".

¿Cuantas veces había escuchado aquella frase? Bueno quizá, no tantas, pero desde la primera vez me gustó, y había soñado despierta (hasta ahora, y por desgracia) sobre la misma y las posibilidades que ofrecía.

Sí, por desgracia, porque, para una vez en la que mi ropa se ve involucrada en un sueño, o esa frase toma un sentido literal, me encuentro con quién nunca me hubiera esperado. Quizá, pensándolo bien, era razonable que él se apareciera. Al fin y al cabo mi camiseta lo estaba invocando. Así que tendría que tachar lo de nunca, alguna gracia me haría el chico en lo más profundo, al menos.

Todo comenzó tras una tarde de compras en la que me encapriché con una camiseta de tirantes anchos, larga, de tela fina y gris que llamaba a gritos por una remodelación; es decir: unas tachuelas por los bordes, quizá algunos encajes en negro, alguna que otra cadena de argollas y más de un imperdible. O esa fue mi primera intención.

Luego vino el insomnio a abrazarme esa noche de tantas, y decidí emplear el tiempo en algo más creativo, como pintar la Jolly Roger de Kidd en rojo sangre en la espalda de la camiseta y clavar esas tachuelas en la zona baja del pecho formando una palabra: KIDD'S. ¿Por qué el pirata extraño, el que no tenía miramientos a la hora de arrasar y parecía más peligroso? Porque su Jolly Roger es curiosa. Bueno, y Kidd es pelirrojo.

Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta que se podía interpretar como "Propiedad de Kidd", pero vamos no muchos iban a caer en la cuenta de tan mínimo detalle; y de un modo u otro, digamos que la pequeña broma disparaba la adrenalina en mis venas. Así pues, una vez terminada, de ningún modo pude resistirme a probármela, y admirarla entre grandes carcajadas frente al espejo de pie que había en la habitación. La camiseta era suficientemente larga como para tapar mi ropa interior y ancha en la caída, siguiendo la silueta del pecho. Había quedado como esperaba aquel letrero: infantil, a otros ojos mal escrito, y, sólo para quien lo entendiera, pícaro.

Propiedad de Kidd, quién se lo hubiera imaginado de mí. Casi podía notar como me sonrojaba cual colegiala mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama, sí es algo que Kidd diría. Finalmente parecía que el gran supernova sí me iba a dar bastante juego, también comenzaba a gustarme esa actitud de arrogancia ególatra que le rodeaba.

Y además, es pelirrojo. Aunque todavía no admitía mi creciente obsesión.

Seguramente fue entonces cuando mi amigo del alma, el insomnio, se aburrió de mis juegos infantiles y me quedé dormida en la cama todavía sonriendo con las cosas que se me ocurrían.

Y aquí es donde esa maravillosa frase entra en juego. Sí, tras abrir los ojos estaba sentada sobre una superficie mullida, en un intento de cama, rodeada de un olor a humedad, en una habitación mal iluminada, y por si fuera poco delante del mismísimo Eustass "Captain" Kidd.

—Mierda —musité. Quizá por miedo o sorpresa, retrocedí olvidándome de que estaba en el filo dicha cama, por lo que caí al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Doble mierda, se había dado cuenta, ¿por qué no tendría un sueño profundo? ¿Tanto pedía? A todo esto, ¿pero qué...?

Desde mi posición en el suelo podía ver a cámara lenta como el capitán se incorporaba y sacaba una pistola de entre las almohadas, mientras pasaba una mano despreocupada por entre sus feroces cabellos rojos. Mi cerebro se estaba colapsando de información sin sentido. Comencé a retroceder, hasta toparme contra una de las paredes rugosas de madera del camarote, cuando giró su mano armada hacia dónde supuso que estaba. Poco después le siguió su mirada. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta.

—Hay que joderse…—murmuró educadamente fijando los ojos en mí—. Quién eres y cómo coño has entrado en mi camarote.

Noté el miedo viajar por mis venas a velocidad de vértigo, paralizándome, intentado recapitular lo que estaba pasando entre los veloces pensamientos que el cerebro enviaba.

Un sueño. Vale. Seguramente motivado por la sobredosis de azúcar constante y la locura de la camiseta. Hasta ahí, era plausible.

¿Todo está en su sitio? Sí, miré hacia abajo y me vi tal y como me había quedado dormida, con las bragas y la gran culpable.

Aceptada la hipótesis primera.

De acuerdo, era irracional pensar que por una estupidez, mi sórdida imaginación había creado esta situación; pero por favor estábamos hablando de mi imaginación. Todo por una camiseta. Y una obsesión, que no se me olvide. Malsana, pero obsesión a fin de cuentas. Porque es cierto, a mí nunca, repito, NUNCA, me atrajo el personaje de Kidd, hasta esta noche... y aquí estaba con cierto pelirrojo. Atrapada entre la pistola (que no espada) y la pared. Maldigo a todos los pelirrojos y al Dios de los sueños. Sí Morfeo, estoy hablando de ti, ni se te ocurra decir eso de ¡deseo concedido!

Admiro como el cinismo todavía no me ha abandonado, eso quiere decir que puedo cagarla aún más.

Y no tardaré en demostrarlo.

Abrí los ojos ante el chasquido que emitió el seguro de la pistola que ahora tenía entre ceja y ceja y el roce frío del metal contra la piel pero al segundo se retiró a cierta distancia.

—¡Habla! —rugió el hombre.

Sí, hombre. A sus veintitantos, Eustass Kidd era imponente, eso ya lo sabía, y que medía dos metros largos también. Tenía las uñas pintadas de negro, y poco me faltó para exclamar "Anda, como yo"; una sonrisa marcada por sus oscuros labios y una curiosa nariz aguileña. Sus ojos dorados estaban perfilados, ¿khol, no? Aquí existían las gafas de sol (que le preguntaran a Doflamingo y secuaces), qué pereza le daría ponérselas en vez de tener que maquillarse todas las mañanas, ¿no le daba eso más pereza?. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá más que dorados, sus ojos fueran caramelo, pero a él le pegaba más la dureza de un metal que la dulzura del líquido. Es decir, sus ojos son dorados y los de Trafalgar, plateados, ideales para cualquier amante del yaoi empalagoso. Voy a vomitar.

Entonces estallé en una carcajada, primero tímida risa y que luego se volvió violenta con la que quería sacarme toda la tensión del momento gracias a ese último pensamiento fuera de lugar.

Hasta que él dio un paso más y el cañón se clavó violentamente contra mi frente golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared. Esta vez sí estaba temblando.

—No soy precisamente conocido por mi paciencia —gruñó acercando su rostro, aún así esos malditos ojos se mantenía un milímetro por encima de los míos, no quería perder su posición de poder.

Oh, pero Kidd no sabía qué la altura por sí sola no impresiona, hay otras actitudes peores, como creerse al mando de la situación. Dije que mi querida actitud cínica podría agravar toda situación, ¿no? Pues ahora lo iba a poner en práctica.

—Lo sé, Eustass-ya. —Y sonreí como una tonta cruzando las piernas en el suelo. Si iba a morir, que al menos me fuera con un buen sabor de boca. Total, para una vez que soñaba, mejor disfrutarlo, y sacarle de quicio entraba dentro de esa definición.

—¿Te envía el gilipollas maleducado?

—No, para nada. —Kidd bajó el arma y noté como mis hombros se relajaban—. Sólo estoy compartiendo un sueño contigo.

—Pues lárgate de mis sueños, pequeña rata.

—Lo has vuelto a entender mal, Eustass-ya. Tú eres quien está en mí sueño. —Parece que no le gustó, porque ya no era la pistola lo que me amenazaba, sino su propia mano atrapando mi cuello.

—Yo nunca me equivoco, ni sirvo a nadie —susurró entre dientes.

Sus ojos relampaguearon fieramente y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Supongo que no era el mejor momento para petrificarse, pero una ya no podía hacer más; sin embargo, parecía que al señor pirata le agradó y como premio dejó que su pulgar paseara en un corto arco sobre mi garganta dándome tiempo a reponer el autocontrol que en segundos perdí, o al menos intentar fusionarme contra la madera de la pared. No, no lo estaba consiguiendo. Help!

—Y ahora pequeña rata vas a explicar cómo has aparecido de la nada en mi camarote. —Apartó sus ojos de los míos un segundo para mirarme de arriba abajo, y sí, sé que se detuvo al observar aquellas palabras sobre la camiseta cuando una de sus habituales sonrisas cínicas volvió a aquellos labios—. Normalmente mato a los polizones sin más, pero no todos los días tengo a una puta dispuesta a calentarme la cama.

¿Disculpa?

Vale, aquello había sonado demasiado denigrante incluso para mis esporádicos sueños húmedos. Creo que el momento de llamar al hada de los sueños y despertarme se estaba acercando. ¡Ey! Insomnio, amigo porculero, ven ahora mismo y sácame de aquí. ¡Morfeo, cabrón!

No hubo respuesta, el maldito dedo de Kidd seguía tentando mi yugular mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos. Y estaba consiguiendo lo que no debía: incitarme a su juego.

—Pensándolo mejor —susurró cerca de mi oído—, primero te voy a castigar, y luego te interrogaré.

¿Perdón?

Error del sistema. Mi cerebro había entrado en coma.

¿Qué había dicho el señor capitán?

—¡¿Pero qué te crees, maldito cabrón?! —grité recibiendo por respuesta una de sus sonrisas superiores mientras intentaba hundirme más en la pared.

Retiró su mano de mi cuello, y con un leve movimiento de ella las tachuelas de la camiseta comenzaron a vibrar, hasta que me encontré sostenida en el aire gracias a las mismas, frente por frente con el culpable, que otra vez recorrió con sus ojos mi cuerpo de manera descarada. Kidd... Quería chillarle, si se me permitía abofetearle, también; quería coger los bordes de la camiseta y estirarlos hacia abajo para apartar mi ropa interior de su campo de visión; pero Kidd tenía planes que se revelaban más urgentes.

No hubo tiempo para nada más cuando noté que mi espalda golpeaba contra la otra pared de la habitación, ahora sentada sobre su cama. El hambriento león se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la presa que sabiamente había acorralado, y temblaba al verse sin escapatoria posible. Odiaba cuando mi mente decidía convertir mi vida en un documental de la Dos.

Otra vez, su mano cogió mi cuello evitando que me moviera, no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y ver como avanzaba sobre mí exhalando peligro por cada poro de su piel. Debía ser muy tonta para querer ignorar tales signos. Encima, ¿porque tenía que estar con el torso descubierto? moví la mirada nerviosa, su rostro acercándose al mío, por un segundo pensé que sí podía ser caramelo; pero aquella sonrisa, justo aquella retorcida mueca que enmarcó antes de morderme me recordó que Eustass Kidd era un pirata de los clásicos, no de cuento de hada. Por eso me gustaba. Lo dicho, soy tonta.

Bueno, al menos intentaría resistirme.

Mordió con avidez mi labio inferior esperando que le cediera el paso, dejando claro que si no lo haría por las buenas, sería por las malas. Accedí de mala manera, su lengua entró atropellada en mi boca arrasando, demandando a mi lengua para sus juegos y peleas. Entendido, ahí se quedaban todos mis intentos de resistencia.

Su mano había subido hasta mi nuca, Kidd no había captado la indirecta de que no me iba a escapar, pero yo también tenía formas de dejárselo claro cuando una de mis manos se aferró a sus cabellos rojos y la otra deseaba explorar aquella piel que tan tentadoramente se presentaba a mi alcance.

Creo que sus labios fueron decisivos para que lo asimilara. Estaba en un sueño con el gran Kidd, esto había que aprovecharlo. If you know what I mean.

Sin embargo, era cuestión de oxígeno que nos separásemos, pero el chico debía tener unos pulmones de oro. Seguro que de las veces que se ha caído al mar mientras esperaba que lo sacaran. Mierda, yo sí estaba llegando a mi límite, y sabía que Kidd lo sabía, y el muy maldito seguía retorciendo mi lengua de placer sin intenciones de darle un respiro. Tiré con rabia de su cabello hacia atrás, con un gruñido entre placentero y de queja abandonó mi boca, mientras recuperaba en grandes bocanadas aquello que me había robado. Maldito pirata. Noté como mordisqueaba mi labio una vez más. Impaciente. Kidd posó su nariz helada justo allí dónde habían estado sus labios y susurró ronco contra mi cuello.

—Cómo has entrado. —Adoraba esa voz. Definitivamente estaba loca.

—Es un sueño. —Logré responderle mientras acariciaba su hombro tentada por su cálida piel pálida.

Bajó su maravillosa boca sobre la piel de mi cuello. Necesitaba reajustar mi posición en aquella cama, pero confía en él para que lo haga. Me elevó usando sus poderes de la Akuna no Mi sin separarse de mi cuello, y sin ningún miramiento cogió mis muslos para pasarlos sobre su cintura sentándome sobre aquello que ahora mismo más miedo me daba. Dejó que sus manos pasearan por la piel que le estaba ofreciendo mientras yo me moría entre escalofríos de placer. No vale, Kidd. Entre su boca y sus manos me estaban descontrolando. Necesitaba volver a sentirle.

—Eustass… —Intenté pararle en mis últimos momentos de lucidez llamándole por su apellido, para crear esa distancia que físicamente no existía—. Por favor…

—No.

Para darle más énfasis a su ruda negativa, me mordió el cuello mientras una de sus manos corría bajo la camiseta y el sujetador apretando mi pecho con decisión, pellizcando el pezón sin delicadeza. Aquel gesto desató una pequeña corriente eléctrica por mi espalda que me acercaba más a él, a su pecho cálido y fuerte que deseaba acariciar y morder en respuesta a sus intenciones de dominio.

—Eustass… —Insistí de nuevo entre gemidos ya no tan segura.

Ni siquiera me respondió esta vez, siguió masajeando mis pechos. Y aquella boca ya me estaba calentando más de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Dejé caer mi frente sobre su hombro, él bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas insistente. Sabía lo que quería.

Mierda. Levanté los ojos intentando transmitirle aquel miedo que sentía, pero no podía evitar el deseo que había despertado en mí. Sus ojos destilaban arrogancia desafiándome. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podía resistirme? Me moví inconsciente rozándome contra su miembro y le escuché gruñir satisfecho apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre mí, incapaz de separarme de su piel. Kidd reclamó una vez mis labios mientras buceaba bajo la parte trasera de la última prenda íntima que le quedaba por arrasar, como buen pirata.

—Por última vez, mujer, cómo has entrado.

—Desapareceré. —Pude decir recuperando el aire entre sus caricias—. Cuando me despierte desaparecerás, todo es un sueño.

Quizá ya estaba delirando, o eso debió pensar él. Sentí el cambio de posición cuando noté la cama bajo mi espalda, a la par que me quitaba las bragas sin mucha delicadeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza aferrándome a las sábanas. Escuché su risa fría mientras bajaba sobre mi cuerpo besándome una vez más. Mientras su lengua entretenía a mi cerebro y mis manos se movieron rápidas otra vez a su pecho y cabello, una de las suyas viajó entre mis muslos rozando mi intimidad. Gemí al notarlo, primero cerca, luego queriendo adentrarse en mí, complaciéndole y animándole a seguir provocándome olas de placer con aquellos dedos que iniciaron una danza constante.

Al notar como mi espalda se arqueaba rompió el ritmo extrayendo dolorosamente aquellos dedos. Le gruñí muy molesta.

—Vaya, vaya —susurró con voz ronca sobre mí mientras saboreaba con la misma lengua que me había besado los malditos dedos de forma lasciva.

—Te odio Kidd —respondí entre los restos de aquellos espasmos de placer que poco antes casi me llevaban al orgasmo.

A toda respuesta se llevó las manos hacia la abertura de su pantalón marcada por su latente erección. Cerré los ojos unos vez más, ya he dicho que esta parte me daba miedo, y él disfrutaba con ello. Por tercera vez en la noche, me elevó en el aire devolviéndome a la posición anterior, cogiéndome con firmeza por las caderas, enlacé los brazos alrededor de su cuello hundiendo mi rostro en él al notar como su miembro se acercaba a mi intimidad.

—Un grito despertará a los demás, y no quieres público, ¿verdad? —Me amenazó.

No tuve tiempo a asimilarlo cuando hundió mis caderas sobre su cuerpo enterrándose por completo en mí.

Sabía que sus palabras eras ciertas por lo que me mordí el labio aguantando el dolor mientras mi cabeza, como si de un latigazo se hubiera tratado, se separó bruscamente de su calor. Él no era caramelo, era frío como el metal y no tenía problemas en demostrarlo. Le notaba, podía sentir su mueca cínica, sus manos hambrientas. No me dejó acomodarme a él antes de comenzar a moverme sobre su miembro con fuerza, primero con una cadencia lenta pero rotunda, mientras intentaba recuperar mi posición entre la base de su cuello y su hombro clavando con ansias las uñas en su espalda; luego aumentó la velocidad, ¿sería esta una muerte lenta? Morder mi labio no era suficiente para reprimir los gemidos que me provocaba por lo que pasé a torturar su cuello. Pero para él tampoco parecía tan fácil, le escuchaba gemir grave en mi oído, su respiración erizando mi piel, cuanto te estaba odiando Kidd. No pares. Sus embestidas se aceleraron en algún momento haciendo que un nudo de calor se formara en mi bajo vientre cada vez que le sentía hundirse y retirarse, estaba punto de explotar.

—Más... —gemí en su oído, luego sentí como mi cuerpo se entumecía antes de alcanzar la cima de placer.

Unas estocadas después, él también llegaría al orgasmo con un gemido sensual, pero yo ya había agotado todas mis fuerzas y si no fuera por sus brazos, habría caído sobre la cama. Poco después, noté como abandonaba mi intimidad y, ahora sí, me dejó caer sobre la mullida superficie. Sé que murmuró algo alejándose de mi cuerpo, que luego se acercó y ejerció presión sobre mi abdomen, pero ya estaba adentrándome en los dominios de Morfeo y arropándome en sus mantos.

—Me perteneces. —Luego me besó una última vez.

—Te odio Kidd. —Logré murmurar al tiempo que caía en la oscura inconsciencia.

Hasta que la maldita claridad me hizo imposible tener los ojos cerrados más tiempo no los abrí, reconociendo mi habitación. Sonreí satisfecha. Había sido un sueño diferente, pero muy intenso. Siendo con el gran Supernova ególatra no podía esperar otro tipo de sexo, y el cambio me había gustado. Me incorporé sentándome y estirando las manos hacia el techo todavía con aquella sonrisa tonta en los labios. Creo que mi nueva obsesión podría ser buena. Entonces miré hacia el espejo de pie que tenía en la habitación y todo aquello se olvidó.

Podía ver un rastro de pequeños morados y heridas descendiendo por mi cuello.

Ahora que lo pensaba mis labios estaban magullados.

Mis caderas estaban doloridas.

Y alguien había alterado el mensaje de mi camiseta.

KIDD'S

bitch

Mataría a ese hijo de puta en cuanto le volviera a poner la mano encima, ¿puede ser esta misma noche, Morfeo?


End file.
